Celui qui aurait dû être à ses côtés
by Oiseau Vermillon
Summary: Retour sur celui qui été destiné à devenir vrai Dragon des Mers, avant que Kanon ne s'en mêle. Se passe peu de temps avant Poséidon.


**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Celui qui aurait dû être à ses côtés

**Personnages : **Kelim (OC), Kanon

**Rating :** PG13/K+

**Nombre de mots :** 1 941

**Notes de l'auteur :** Histoire écrite dans le cadre de la communauté 31_jours sur Livejournal, thème du 29 mars, Imposteur.

**Celui qui aurait dû être à ses côtés**

Un voile de silence recouvrait les lieux apaisés et déserts que Kelim ne cessait d'arpenter depuis son réveil. Au-dessus de lui, la lumière du soleil, qui par quelque extraordinaire perçait les masses liquides regroupées plus haut, se reflétait paisiblement sur la voûte marine, en multitudes de myriades irisées. Tout autour de lui, où qu'il aille, il n'y avait que des coraux multicolores, des anémones de mer, des oursins, des méduses ou des anguilles paissant calmement dans les flaques d'eau parsemant les lieux, seuls témoins du vivant en ces lieux.

Tout le reste n'était que pierres et rochers aux couleurs de sable, parfois recouverts de mousse. Soutenant le plafond marin, sept piliers, comme sortis du sol partageaient l'espace de manière irrégulière. Tous gravitaient autour d'un huitième pilier, plus imposant encore que les précédents, auquel était accolée la statue immense d'un être recouvert d'une toge d'algues, tenant entre ses doigts forts un trident redoutable et qui, bien qu'immobile, ruisselait d'un pouvoir incommensurable.

Sans qu'il n'ait à s'interroger, Kelim sut. C'était de là qu'avait retenti cet appel impérieux auquel il n'avait pu se soustraire, l'obligeant à quitter les terres de son Anatolie natale pour offrir son corps à la Mer Noire dans laquelle il avait plongé. Pas une once d'hésitation n'avait obscurci son jugement à cet instant, juste la conviction qu'un autre lieu, plus conforme à des souhaits dont il n'avait pas soupçonné l'existence jusqu'à maintenant l'attendait, était fait pour lui.

C'était avec cette même croyance que progressait le Turc à travers ce monde sous-marin, la statue de son maître, si cela était possible, s'agrandissant, gagnant en prestance à chaque pas effectué. Sa démarche était assurée, conduite par cette certitude qu'il connaissait ce lieu, que d'une façon ou d'une autre, chaque pierre, chaque édifice, chaque point d'eau lui était familier. Cela aussi, il l'avait senti quand vint le moment de plonger.

Pour autant, Kelim ressentait encore un vide persistent dans les abysses de son être. Une incomplétude grandissante répondant à un besoin irrépressible qui le paralysait autant qu'il faisait hâter ses pas.

Ses sens l'alertèrent comme il remontait une pente qui avait momentanément tronquée la vue qu'il avait des alentours. Cette force intérieure, à la fois nouvelle et connue lui indiqua la présence d'un individu, immobile, non loin de lui et qu'il aperçut une fois qu'il eut achevé son ascension.

L'autre ne dit rien, Kelim demeura silencieux. Il était vêtu simplement, d'une tunique rapiécée d'un bleu délavé s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, d'un pantalon de toile grossière d'un vert d'eau et de sandales de cuir marron dont les courroies étaient solidement entrelacées autour de ses mollets, remontant jusqu'à ses genoux. Il fut moins frappé par l'habillage modeste de son vis-à-vis que par son physique qu'il jugea hors du commun. De haute taille quand Kelim lui-même n'était pas petit, le port altier et les épaules larges, ses longs cheveux ébène lui descendaient jusqu'aux reins, renforçant la prestance de l'individu. En outre, ses yeux malachite qui le fixaient intensément étaient habités d'un feu au vert à peine moins clair que celui de ses pupilles.

Impressionné un temps, Kelim se reprit. Il savait, du fond de lui, qu'il appartenait aux premiers parmi les élus de son maître. Qui que puisse être cet individu mystérieux, il ne pouvait être, au mieux, que son égal.

« Qui es-tu ? » Lança le Turc, s'immobilisant à quelques mètres de son vis-à-vis.

L'autre ne répondit rien. Sans un mot, il se dégagea du vestige de pilier contre lequel il était demeuré adossé, effectuant quelques pas en sa direction.

« Qui es-tu, _toi_ ? » Répartit-il d'une voix grave qui, dans le silence du sanctuaire sous-marin, semblait emplir une bonne part des alentours.

La question le gifla comme une tempête. Tout à coup, il sut. Il sut pour sa nature véritable, il sut pour sa place auprès de son dieu, Poséidon, il sut pour ce malaise qui l'enserrait depuis son arrivée céans.

« Je suis Kelim du Dragon des Mers, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte. Général de Poséidon, au service de l'Empereur des Mers.

— Bien, _Dragon des Mers_. » L'autre eu un sourire étrange. « Tu es le premier des Généraux à répondre à l'appel de notre dieu. Je me nomme Aiolos, Marina de Léviathan.

— Aiolos… ce sont donc les dieux qui t'envoient à moi.

— L'on peut dire cela de la sorte, oui. Me laisseras-tu t'accompagner jusqu'à la salle où t'attend ton Ecaille ? »

Le Turc acquiesça, reprenant sa route, le Grec dans son sillage.

« Il n'y a personne d'autre, dans les parages ? questionna Kelim.

— Non, je suis le premier à être arrivé. Je suis resté plusieurs semaines seul, avant que tu ne parviennes jusqu'ici.

— Je vois. »

Kelim pesa en silence la réponse d'Aiolos. Il la considéra, circonspect. En lui demeurait encore un souvenir flou, des images troubles d'une jeune femme blonde à la beauté irréelle, mi poisson, mi femme. Ni poisson, ni tout à fait femme. Une fille de la mer dont la vision avait ouvert pour un bref instant les portes d'un éden secret. Son périple jusqu'ici avait été d'une rare violence, si bien qu'il n'accordait qu'un crédit relatif à toutes ces sensations qu'il avait pu appréhender. Sans doute avait-il halluciné. Pourtant, il y avait ce quelque chose chez son compagnon de fortune qui soulevait en lui des vagues discrètes mais perceptibles de suspicion.

« Qu'as-tu fait durant tout ce temps ?

— Les terres de notre seigneur sont vastes. » Fit-il en englobant les environs d'un ample geste du bras. « Je suis aussi remonté à la surface, reprit-il au bout d'un bref silence. Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna est la prochaine cible de notre dieu.

— Maudite déesse ! Le temps est venu pour elle et ses Chevaliers de répondre de leur infamie ! Et de créer enfin le monde que désire Poséidon.

— Tout à fait. »

Chaque fibre de l'être du Turc vibrait d'une colère sourde. De loin en loin, comme du fond de sa mémoire séculaire, des bribes de souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Ses victoires contre les troupes de l'engeance athénienne mais aussi, comme à chaque fois, le goût amer de la défaite qui venait lécher sa fierté en ondes moqueuses, laissant une traînée d'écume accroissant ses blessures intérieures.

Son attention fut de nouveau attirée par l'attitude d'Aiolos. Il restait stoïque quand lui bouillait de colère. N'était-il pas, ne devait-il pas, être animé comme lui de cette rage toute dirigée vers Athéna et ses combattants ?

« Tu me sembles bien calme, Léviathan. Tu ne veux pas en découdre pour de bon avec cette déesse qui se réclame de la Terre et des humains ?

— Nous sommes arrivés. » Fit Aiolos qui se désintéressa de la question.

Tout à sa rage et sa perplexité, Kelim n'avait pas prêté attention au chemin parcouru par les deux hommes. Non loin d'eux, coincé entre le pilier principal du sanctuaire sous-marin et la statue gigantesque de Poséidon se tenait une bâtisse aux dimensions modestes dont le périmètre débutait à la brève volée de marches s'étendant devant eux.

Ne pouvant contenir plus longtemps son impatience, Kelim se précipita, avalant les marches une à une, passa la voûte imposante sur laquelle était gravée une inscription aussi antique que ces lieux et qu'il connaissait par cœur, louvoya à travers les piliers, atterrit finalement dans la pièce unique de l'édifice. Simple espace circulaire dans lequel s'écoulait une atmosphère familière, comme baignée du cosmos de sa divinité.

Courtoisement, il s'inclina devant l'Ecaille de Poséidon, modèle de puissance et de majesté. Puis son regard parcourut chacune des autres Ecailles de ses pairs, ceux qui bientôt le rejoindraient. Cependant, lorsque son examen s'acheva et que ses yeux voulurent se poser sur ce qui lui revenait de droit, un sentiment d'incrédulité s'engouffra dans son esprit. Le socle, sur lequel était inscrit en grec ancien la créature dont il était le réceptacle était vide, désespérément vide.

Kelim demeura immobile de longs instants tandis que les questions se bousculaient sans cesse et que les réponses se dérobaient, n'étaient qu'à peine esquissées tant sa détresse était grande. Il voulait s'apprêter à sortir, questionner Aiolos sur ce fait aussi étrange qu'incompréhensible. Il se rappela brusquement que la présence du Grec s'était effacée quelques instants avant qu'il ne fasse son entrée dans l'édifice. Il voulait s'interroger sur cela, également, toutefois, on ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Pour Kelim, Dragon des Mers, il était trop tard.

Un souffle d'air fit irruption dans la pièce, provenant de tous les endroits à la fois. La quiétude qui régnait tantôt avait disparu, balayée par une chape de cosmos agressif s'étant abattue sur les environs. Un choc sonore se fit tout à coup, tout près de lui, et un son étouffé, d'os craquant et de chair déchirée. Il fallut quelques secondes pour que la douleur fasse prendre conscience à Kelim que le bruit était venu de son propre corps que l'on brisait cependant qu'il avisait un bras enfoncé dans sa poitrine. Il fut subjugué par la teinte bleutée, marine, de ce bras ganté de métal, qu'il reconnut pour être celui qu'il avait brandi par le passé. Il leva les yeux et soutint le regard féroce d'Aiolos, revêtu de _son_ Ecaille. Un hoquet d'étonnement le prit soudainement, faisant remonter des caillots de sang. Le bras d'Aiolos se retira avec violence, les jambes du Turc flageolèrent, son corps s'affaissa tandis que sa blessure béante répandait un sang noir sur les dalles de l'édifice et Kelim s'aperçut que ce n'avait été que l'emprise du Grec qui lui avait permis de rester si longtemps debout.

Kelim tomba mollement au sol, son cœur produisant des battements de plus en plus faibles comme s'effilochait le fil de sa vie. Au-dessus de lui, paraissant plus grand encore que tantôt, se tenait l'imposteur, celui qui avait volé sa destinée en cette ère, cet être qu'il détestait à présent de toute son âme.

« Pourquoi ? parvint-il à articuler. Qui es-tu vraiment ?

— Je suis celui qui apportera la ruine à l'Olympe. Je suis celui qui préfigure le règne de l'humanité sous ma domination. Je suis Kanon, celui qui a berné ton dieu pour s'en servir à ses fins.

— Pauvre fou. Jamais tu ne parviendras à accomplir tes desseins. Mon dieu finira par s'éveiller et ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi. Même avant cela, mes autres compagnons t'auront percé à jour.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je veillerai à ce que Poséidon ne s'éveille jamais totalement. Tu verras alors à quel point tu te berçais d'illusion. »

Dans un ultime effort, Kelim tourna sur lui-même, s'appuyant sur ses mains chancelantes. Sollicitant des muscles qui, en temps normal, n'aurait pu répondre, il se mit à genoux. Mobilisant ses dernières forces, il se tint droit, diminué, mourant mais digne, crachant au visage du Grec.

« C'est toi qui te berces d'illusion, Kanon ! Quelques soient tes manigances, tu échoueras, car tu ne demeures qu'un homme, un homme tentant de se dresser devant les dieux. Et lorsque tu mourras, ta dépouille impie sera jetée en Enfer, dévorée par les monstres du Tartare, tandis que pour moi, mon âme restera fidèle à Poséidon, et le retrouvera, dans une autre vie sur laquelle ton imposture n'aura plus cours. Mais en attendant, je me contenterai d'observer ton trépas, et de l'autre côté, tu répondras de tes actes devant moi. Je te maudis, Kanon ! »

A bout de forces, celui qui aurait été Dragon des Mers s'écroula dans une mare de sang qui était devenue mer. S'il avait pu vivre quelques moments de plus, sans doute aurait-il tiré quelque satisfaction de l'air incrédule affiché par son bourreau, juste avant que ce dernier ne parte d'un rire tonitruant où, semblait-il, pointait une trace de folie.


End file.
